Too Old For You
by Snake in the Grass
Summary: Basch sees him, watches him. Wants him. But he's too old for Vaan.


Hello everyone! I knows it's been awhile, and that I've been neglecting this account and the two still in-progress stories here. But fear not! I actually worked on Mansion By the Sea yesterday, which is certainly an achievment. Hopefully I will update before the year is out.

Anyway, here's a short, smutty little Basch/Vaan for you.

The prompt was: Basch/Vaan, age difference, "He felt guilt choking him as he touched that smooth, pale back."

--------

The boy tastes like the cherries they'd had with dinner, sweet and wet. It's been years since Basch has kissed anyone, but it isn't exactly something you forget. Vaan's tongue curls against his and he feels him hardening against his thigh. He wraps a hand around his cock, and the boy sighs into his mouth. He feels so small in his arms.

"I'm too old for you," Basch says, in a last, desperate sort of way.

Vaan just laughs at him. He kisses Basch's throat, his neck, bites the lobe of his ear, the sensation shooting straight to Basch's groin.

He knows how this looks, knows what the others would think if they saw him here, with a boy half his age--knows the things they'd say. True things.

"I want to suck you," Vaan whispers biting down harder on his ear. "Can I?"

"Gods," Basch breathes. "Gods, yes."

Basch finds himself hoping Vaan will go down on his knees right there and then (and he is ashamed of himself) but they end up with him lying on the bed, Vaan between his legs, wrapping his hand around his length. He licks the tip delicately. Basch shudders, narrowly stopping himself from pushing Vaan's head down more firmly onto him.

The boy makes a satisfied sort of noise as he takes the head into his mouth, moving his tongue, slowly sliding up and down. The wet, slurping noises border on the obscene.

"Vaan," Basch moans out, legs shaking. It's ridiculous how close he is already, but it's been so long, and it's just so good.

Vaan pulls up, lips swollen and shiny pink. He gave Basch's cock a few more firm strokes, before backing up.

"Any good?" he asks, smiling, as if he knows exactly what the answer will

be.

Basch takes a steadying breath. "Yes, good, very good."

Too good, whispers his conscience. No seventeen year-old boy should be this adept at sucking cock, and he can feel the guilt like a weight between his shoulders, especially with what Vaan is doing next.

He's slid off the bed, rummaging through his shucked trousers, coming up with a small, blue vial that on first glance looks like a potion, but when he opens it it's viscous and slick.

"You'll fuck me, won't you Basch?" he asks coyly, and he sounds so young when he says it, and so dirty. A drop of moisture beads at the head of Basch's cock, and he hates himself.

"Yes," he says quietly, "Yes, I will."

Vaan takes it like it's something he's done a hundred times, opening up easily around Basch's fingers, moaning as he sinks down onto his cock, clenching hot around him. He tips his head back, eyes shut, rocking his hips. He keeps up a steady litany of moans and little gasped phrases, commands for Basch to fuck him harder. Basch doesn't want to like it, but he does. Doesn't want to come, moaning and shuddering inside the boy, but he can't stop it, not when it hits him like a storm across the sea. He doesn't want to watch Vaan jerk himself to climax, wet warmth spurting across his belly. But he does.

Everything is still for a few moments, their mingled panting the only thing Basch can hear. He smooths his hands up and down the boy's sweaty back.

Vaan raises his head, giving a sleepy little yawn.

"Pretty good. For an old guy, I mean."

Basch laughs, and suddenly it's alright. Alright that he was imprisoned for two years, alright that he and a motley crew of rogues are Dalmasca's only hope. Alright that he's in bed with a teenage boy.

Basch falls asleep with Vaan's head on his chest, saturated with sex and sweat and redemption.

-------

I love weepy!Basch. He's so much fun. And I really do think that Vaan would be a pushy little slut.


End file.
